Carnival Of Rust
by That's So My Philosophy
Summary: Cross brought Allen to the Black Order. Broken. Traumatized... They love Allen, but sometimes he seems to be another person, as if he has an alter ego. [The Fourteen lay in wake.] But is Allen an ally or an enemy? Albeit-is Allen even there anymore or does the Fourteenth have control? And will Allen stay...
1. Of Which Brings Forth

**- Of Which Brings Forth -**

**_-oOo-_**

_There's nothing you can do_.

_**-oOo-**_

A child whose never been sheltered involuntarily grasps abyss, when life becomes vague and brittle. Freedom is all he ever has. Time be a completely imprecise case, differently from his freedom, in all theatrical truth, for his intellect needn't be vast to comprehend his limitations bound to him. Decisions initially are your own, whereas for him, it be his and another's. The boy knew as much, sensing in a surrealistic haze, this _other_ within.

This boy could sense this other through the throbbing throes over and down his left eye, throughout his skull's left side, where pools of blood splotched, gliding down his cheek to drip from his chin.

Physical pain faltered his mutual inner pangs - losing a father and friend - held most dear to his half-beating heart - strikes a toll upon anyone. Though this boy isn't _just _anyone. This buried clown wasn't _just_ a dead clown. This was the clown whom brought Allen to life, whom also plows him to the grave. Deeper-deeper-_deeper_.

_**-oOo-**_

_Vulnerability reeks from your soul._

**_-oOo-_**

Peculiarly a voice echoed inside his seemly mindless head, spelling gibberish. Though it goes most thoroughly unnoticed, he heard acceptance and other words coaxing him not to prolong what his fate is, perhaps something less intense.

The presence of a man became known minutes ago, however. His hair a brilliant vermillion, a mask concealing half his face, the large hat never making quite the darkest shadows. The gold trimmings and shimmering cross of sorts nearly mesmerizing, if Allen were to look at these details, at least. He acknowledged this man; not his appearance.

"The souls trapped in Akuma are powerless; they are forever captive, and they become dangerous toys for the Millenium Earl."

Allen watched the steam rise from Mana's metal skeleton, which his arm just destroyed. The man came closer to him as he spoke, a gold sphere swishing a golden tail, sitting atop his hat. For nothing better to do, considering the circumstances, Allen listened, perplexed.

"The only way to save an Akuma is to destroy them." The tall man knelt down beside Allen, staring at his deformed left arm, specifically the glowing cross. "Ah, a human born with an anti-Akuma weapon. What an unfortunate fate. You also appear to be an apostle possessed by God."

The vibrantly red-haired man gently settled his hand on Allen's shoulder, and the youth looked directly into his similarly vibrant red eye. "How would you like to be an Exorcist?"

_**-oOo-**_

_Choosing finalities when already forced a fate..._

**_-oOo-_**

"Excuse me, Chief!"

Komui and the dozen occupants in the meeting room, eyed Reever Wenhamm, whom urgently barged in. The door slammed fiercely against the concrete wall, resonating a loud thud-echo through the room of irritated, confused, and even amused women and men.

"Section Leader Reever!" Komui exclaimed ghastly, shocked more than angry.

Reever knew better than to disrupt a conference with Central here. Then, General Cross Marian's absence became subjected to discussion when he was ordered there for the meeting.

"Chief," Reever panted. "General... The General, he brought a boy-" A agonizing, ear-piercing scream reverberated through Headquarters, chilling many, causing most to jump suddenly out of fear or surprise.

Reever glanced back briefly, turning to Komui, who stood up from hearing the scream.

"General Cross found an accomodator," Reever explained hastily. "He's severely wounded, I think."

It took but mere minutes for Exorcists, scientists, and Finders to gather near the hospital wing, where General Cross was currently battling the violently writhing child, attempting to restrain Allen. The nurses have tried to inject anesthesia, of which Allen savagely refused and Cross specifically ordered them to stay back.

"Medicine won't work!" he repeatedly screamed when nurses and Matron constantly tried to approach them again.

_**-oOo-**_

_Can be dire in consequences._

**_-oOo-_**

"Who is he, General?" Komui demanded when the boy abruptly silenced, terror tingeing his dark eyes, often casting concerned glances at his younger sister, who refused to leave.

Cross warily removed pressure from the boy's shoulders, never taking his visual attention further than his face's left side. Who remained in the room, and those who could peek in through the opened doors, who also hadn't gone because of the awful screaming was unbearable to listen to, watched either the General or Allen.

"Allen," was Cross' simple answer.

Swiftly taking his coat off and tossing both it and his hat on a nearby bed, a foreboding dread swelled up inside the usually calm man. Originally the idea was to take Allen to Mother's home, yet something deemed it wrong, thus quickly and precariously, Cross brought Allen the farther distance to Headquarters, luckily before his screaming began.

_**-oOo-**_

_Pain of a wretched curse domains soul._

**_-oOo-_**

Days. Nights. Mornings. Afternoons. The screaming rarely ceased over the course of weeks, till the painful cry could no longer be heard, as it had long since scratched his throat, clawed his voice to nothing but hurdled air needing a voice. Allen screamed silently afterwards, writhing from the pain endlessly, clenching bed sheets and whoever happened to be in reach. Grasping something with iron strength of desperation, diminished little pain, yet to a minor state it helped. Cross hardly left his side, only when he was certain the boy wouldn't leave his bed, when he was certain he was asleep. Either would work, for Allen never tried to move unless in pain, nor had he succumbed to much sleep. Perhaps the former was more reasonable in the circumstance, however unnecessary to mention.

The four other Generals contained their presence within Headquarters. Scientists struggled to achieve work, either concerned about the boy they knew nothing about, or merely disturbed, for they have yet a connection with said child to concern themselves with worrying about him too much. Other Exorcists would come in and out, cringing at the sound, some worried about their comrade.

No one worried more than Cross, and next to him was Lenalee, as well as her brother and the Generals save Winters Sokalo. Cross worried of him dying. Allen never moved. Never spoke. Never changed positions, not shifting ever so slightly from his curled up ball pose that trembled furiously, eyes wide in horror, grief, agony...

A red split ran down his face where he had been sliced, of which few know the reason why. Young Lenalee was one of the few. His face became scarred with a pentacle above the left eye. His hair had changed prematurely pure white from trauma.

Of new scars and turmoil, pain inflicted to his heart paralyzed him. Cross amused and further surprised Black Order members by taking care of Allen. Later being forced to feed him - Allen never ate throughout the duration by his own motions. Eventually changing Allen's clothes - always he wet or stink himself, if you catch the subtle riddle. Should one stay up late, you would often hear Cross muttering to himself about Allen and the situation.

_**-oOo-**_

_Golden, opposite of silver, flickers..._

**_-oOo-_**

One night, when the bright crescent moon lingered in the star polluted night skies, Cross wearily sat in a wooden chair, half slouching forward. Timcanpy, his remarkably huge golden golem, sat in his lap. His hair was tugged back in a rubberband, red eyes never separating from Allen, casted in both moonlight and shadows in the room.

Does Allen even know Cross is there?

Where he is?

"So you loved Mana that much, huh?"

Allen never answered, curling more in a fatal position. Not scowling, neither smiling, Cross gazed more directly at Allen, somewhat softly. The boy should be no important than dust. What was inside him mattered to Cross. The hell if I care, he so many times said during the month, mostly when Yeager, Tiedoll, and Komui persisted to ask why he behaved so tenderly, you could say, and question Cross as well as the newfound accomodator.

"C'mon, Allen," Cross sighed weakly. "Do you remember what he used to always say?"

_**"Never stand still. Always keep walking."**_

Tears glimmered in the corner of Allen's eyes; Mana, the stupid clown, appearing in his mind's eye, where Allen was joyfully, jovially, hugging his father.

_**-oOo-**_

_In those eyes time to time._

**_-oOo-_**

Allen spoke then.

Like Mana, his father.

Unlike himself, who possessed a vile mouth.

That old impertinence.

Allen had been the opposite of Mana Walker in every way possible. Now-now he spoke like him, and the results sent Cross thrilled whilst somewhat angry to his room to ponder over these new occurrences.

And the journey is only just beginning_._

* * *

**A/N** : _Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray -man. _


	2. Remnants Of Thy Heart

**- Remnants Of Thy Heart -**

_**-oOo-**_

_Surprise_,_ mesmerized, wondrous._

_**-oOo-**_

In all the years Komui Lee has been Head Chief of Black Order Headquarters, he has welcomed exclusively Exorcists to their home, and yet, Allen and Cross were always the same two that flickered in his mind when he thought over the past with welcoming the accomodators. No, he didn't welcome Cross, as he had been a General for longer than Komui has known the Black Order. Who he welcomed to the Order was that little boy, so broken, so alive.

Sometimes... Komui believes Allen never thoroughly healed from the death of Mana Walker and the traumatizing event afterwards. On other occasions, Komui thought Allen was cured. For the longest of times, Allen seemed alive only when General Cross was at his side, which was rather amusing in his utmost honest opinion, though he definitely wouldn't be alone on those opinions.

One day, Matron allowed Allen to leave his bed, after losing constant concern over him by others and under Cross' insistence.

Allen wandered anxiously, but no one paid more heed to him than needed. That was under Komui's insistence, knowing Allen needn't more worries and all that attention when he's already been through so much.

At the first opportunity, Allen hid himself in an empty hall, standing before a window far bigger than anyone. He looked like an ant standing in front of it.

_**-oOo-**_

_Pain, sorrow, misery._

_**-oOo-**_

Small hands pressed against the window, lingering like a ghost is his breath, fogging the glass. Confusion and yearning and remorse, all of which he felt. What are Exorcists and Akuma? What _is_ Innocence?

Mana, his father, was closer to this fragile soul of Allen's than his very life, maybe because Mana made Allen feel happy for once. Sad, wasn't it, that he had always been bitter and cold and hateful, spiteful and narrow-minded and alone, before he met the clown? Describing how much he missed him could be easy as closing his eyelids, yet telling anyone and above himself, how much he wanted Mana to be here still, with Allen, at least to be alive, or to just have on last hug, that was impossible. The boy thought of nothing he could say, hence says nothing of what he thinks.

Guilt was absolute. He'd hurt Mana and he made his father angry for the first time. Allen disrupted his peaceful rest. Now, Mana has cursed him, and though he has yet to see or experience the truth of those fierce words, Allen could _feel_ it. Wasn't the pain throughout the month enough?

_**-oOo-**_

_Curiosity, prying, inquisitive._

_**-oOo-**_

Lenalee gazed nervously at the new recruit, slithering closer to him uncertainly. He looked lonely to her without suffering from pain. This would be the first time meeting him and she wanted to talk to him, comfort him, welcome him. How was she to do that?

"Allen?"

Startled, he jumped, spinning around quickly. His hypnotic silvery irises matched her wonder upon seeing the amethyst orbs. "Who..?" he murmured softly, his voice raspy and cracking.

"Lenalee," she said, stepping forward hesitantly. "Are you lost?"

_Yes_...

"I wanted... to be by myself."

Lenalee clasped her hands together in front of her, peering out the window. "Can I join you?"

There wasn't a reason why she couldn't. Nor did Allen have any complaints. Silence hung over them for a long time; neither claims it to be awkward, because in a way, it felt as if they weren't actually beside another individual. Allen had this bubbling quarrel of loneliness boiling inside him, so his eyes would stray to her to make sure Lenalee was indeed there. She was a very cute girl. Allen full-heartedly believed Lenalee certainly will grow up to be beautiful. The single qualm he had... Lenalee was about half a foot taller than him. He wondered just how old she was, then settled his attention, solemnly, on the rays of sunlight rapidly diminishing.

The sunset ought to be a sight to marvel, yet to him it seemed so sad.

_**-oOo-**_

_Emotions conflicted in catacombs._

_**-oOo-**_

Wet streams rolled down his round face, dripping of his chin to his arms and the floor beneath. The sniffles gained Lenalee's attention, and she tried to say something, failing in doing so for she hadn't known what to say, or what his problem had even been.

So she watched as Allen fell to his knees, grasping his elbows while burying his face in his knees. First they were soft sobs, gradually growing into near-wails, and Lenalee sat down beside him, bringing him into an embrace. Securely, full of warmth, comforting. He drearily looked at her, seeing only a mere smile of sincerity.

"What's wrong, Allen?"

It felt nice; this embrace; hearing her tranquil voice, that leaking worry for him. Allen saw it as an opportunity to find solace, since she was willing to be there for him. Slowly, as if afraid to, he grasped her coat of black and silver, like General Cross' without the gold, and snuggled closer to Lenalee in a slump.

Lenalee supposed words weren't necessary for him to find comfort. It was oddly befitting for him to find his comfort in a simple hug, and it was simply intriguing, though enigmatic, like him. It made her wonder what all he's gone through in his life.

A particular red drew her in. For the first time since he's arrived, Lenalee witnessed his Innocence. His hand, and likely further up his arm, was deformed, his sharp nails oiled black and the texture smooth in most areas except the back of his hand where the green glowing cross shimmered - Innocence.

"Don't touch me!" Allen screamed, jumping up in an attempt to flail away. Lenalee caught the younger kid, and brought him back to her. "Le-Lenalee?"

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of me."

He diffidently laid his head on her shoulder, and Lenalee held his left hand gingerly, bringing it to her heart. He blushed, concealing said tint in the nape of her neck. Allen could feel her heartbeat under his hand.

"You aren't scared of me?" Allen, confounded, admiring, asked.

"Of course not. I can't be afraid of someone so adorable."

"Ador-adorable?" he stuttered, blushing.

"Yes... Besides, Allen, I think you're more afraid of me than I am you."

"I'm not scared of a girl!"

"... Are you still hurting?"

There was no need of an explanation. Allen knew she was referring to his eye.

"A little," he admitted softly, covering said eye with his hand, which he'll soon learn how much of a daily habit it will turn out to be.

"Just think: The pain will eventually subside."

Regarding the occurrences recently - undoubtedly a curse all in all - disbelieving such a claim wouldn't be worthy of condemnation or audacious statements or an argument, for Allen think it will never end. The pain.

A loss of a loved one is traumatizing in itself.

_**-oOo-**_

_Not lost by direction._

_**-oOo-**_

Sound asleep, Allen slightly recoiled his fingers from her uniform, nuzzling her stomach like it were a pillow. She giggled, pushing the locks of hair out of the way of his precious eyes, thinking only of Allen. His hair was snow-white - a spectacular sight on a boy his age - while the red scar traveling down his left cheek seemed dark, frightening, yet normal and likable. The design of the scar suited him, oddly, the red pentacle above his eye, a line streaking down and pivoting, before going down-down-_down_.

A feeling foretold Allen has a strenuous life ahead of him, and tasks to do; Allen plays an important role in this war.

_Of course he does, Allen's an Exorcist, Lenalee._ Lenalee shook her head, kissing Allen's new scar. Cross mentioned Allen was a year younger than Lenalee, and for the first time in the Black Order, somebody was younger than her.

To secure herself more than him, just to know he was real, to know he was there, Lenalee squeezed him closer to her small frame. Lenalee has a little brother now, and with all her power, she would protect him, yet it may not be necessary. And like her previous feeling, she felt Allen may protect her more than he would her in the near future. But as long as the new soldier doesn't die... He won't.

"Ma... na..."

With a frail smile, Lenalee closed her eyes. Something told her to cry. Watching him - the sorrow he tried to hide - his pain unable to be masked - memories always remembered in the back of his head, through the throes of shock, with every headache and dream, and in the future, every time his curse is used - saddened her.

_**-oOo-**_

_Gifted with strength..._

_**-oOo-**_

Cross stared at the sleeping pair blankly. Luckily, Komui didn't throw a conniption fit over this event, and actually smiled at the scene, likely conceding the innocence of alleviating a friend.

An inquiry of why the girl was consoling him rather than someone else or an adult, or even Cross, since the boy hardly left his side or spoke to anyone aside from him. God! Allen better grow out of that. Especially since it's decided Cross is the mentor of this boy, though under his own request. Ultimately they agreed, more so because he requested a disciple than the circumstances and a bond formed between them already.

"It's sweet," General Tiedoll whispered, a goofy grin of awe engraved on his face. "Looks like you have a remarkable son-"

"He is not my son, nowise. I don't care how you look at this. How it turns out to be." Cross sighed, scratching the back of his head. Timcanpy flapped his wings, circling his head, then diving over to the children. "Boy could die, and I wouldn't care."

Even he knew that was a lie.

"Then why bring him here to save his life?" General Yeager asked. "Why spend all this time with him? Central thought he would be a lost cause, you know that, don't you Cross? Yet you went through so much effort to-"

"I was just doing my damn job!"

The elder Generals merely smiled.

"No, I think you care," Tiedoll continued confidently. "Technically, Cross, our jobs are solely to locate and train accomodators."

The redhead eyed Allen. _This boy is already more trouble then he's worth._

Komui gently separated Lenalee and Allen, picking up his sister and leveling his eyes with Cross's. "I believe he is your responsibility, General." He smiled. "What will you do if he comes to love you as kin?"

A pause for contemplation, and irritation, as Cross restrained himself from shaking the new Exorcist from his peaceful slumber and whacking him on the head. Instead, he carefully picked him up, never taking his eyes off Allen, who was actually deep in serenity. Without intention, he remarked, "He's not having a nightmare this time."

_**-oOo-**_

_Yet burdened with weakness._

_**-oOo-**_

Cross snorted. "The hell if I care!" And he sauntered away, more or less, forcing convincing upon himself unknowingly.

_**-oOo-**_

_The coldest hearts are still hearts..._

_**-oOo-**_

The spectacular recovery began a few days later. Cross watched more closely than before, as his new disciple interacted with Lenalee, occasionally spending an entire day with her and simply talking and introducing him to new people in Headquarters. Within a week Allen knew more than enough people than his brain could bargain for: Reever, who was somewhat humorous when nagging Komui to work. Komui, Lenalee's older brother who runs the most of the organization. Johnny, Jake Russel, Tapp, Number 65, whom he all liked, also finding them hilarious, though pitying them for the work they constantly numbed their minds with.

General Tiedoll's youngest student (or son in specific General's dictionary) was not the friendly type, and Lenalee introduced them. Kanda Yuu huffed, glared, scoffed and turned his back on the weakling. Needless to say, neither liked to the other too well, nor did they ever get along unless they be silence hanging over them.

Allen met a couple of Exorcists, just briefly, though, then there was Suman Dark. The man was quite bitter and cold, yet underneath it all was despair Allen easily distinguished somehow. After talking, eating together in the cafeteria - where Chef Jerry welcomes him anytime, any day, any way, having fallen in love with the surprisingly large appetite of Allen Walker, one day becoming larger as it grows while he grows - learning to play chess, Suman mostly became a good friend. His shell cracked, like Allen's did some cracking, allowing people to see not only the sadness under him, but the appreciation, the joy, the human being, and for Suman, Allen saw his own sadness and tenderness. It was quite easily discerned he had a small soft spot for kids, hence why Lenalee and Allen were around him for so long to begin with.

_**-oOo-**_

_And human nature continues to affect..._

_**-oOo-**_

Allen Walker stood next to his master, a pink streak of heat coloring his pale cheeks while he anxiously, bashfully, fiddled with the strap of his traveling knapsack. Cross and Allen were preparing to begin their first journey together, and Lenalee and Komui came to see him off to embark on his training.

"We'll be off, then," Cross says softly.

Timcanpy fluttered over Allen's head, astride from Cross. Lenalee looked at Cross, the smoke rising ghostly from his cigarette, and Allen, who seemed unsure and somewhat embarrassed for no particular reason.

"Umm, thanks for everything," Allen said, straightening his posture as if to make himself more formal or taller. He was so tiny next to Cross though, so it did little to help his height.

"You'll become a great Exorcist like Cross one day, Allen." Komui grinned, eager for the next few years to pass so he could see how splendid Allen will be.

"Uh-tha-hanks, Komui."

"Well then, Allen Walker-" Allen's face brightened remarkably and he lowered his head; several people - Suman, Reever, General Tiedoll, Lenalee, Komui - shared an uncertain, questionable expression at is befuddlement. "What's that look for? Did I say something wrong?"

"Er... No, but..." Allen gripped the strap. "Walker is Mana's last name... I'm not even a relative. It would be presumptuous for someone like me to... So..."

"Walker," Cross uttered, staring monotonously at his disciple, with a flicker of amusement and love for the boy's antics, or him in general. "That's fine, ain't it? 'Walker.' It's perfect for you."

Allen's face was a pure radiance of a cherry - as red as red can be.

"That's right," Lenalee chirped, hugging Allen lovingly. "It fits you!"

The white-haired boy stared after Cross as he walked down the long staircase to the water canal, hardly acknowledging Lenalee anymore.

_**-oOo-**_

_Those whom sense and feel life..._

_**-oOo-**_

There seemed to be a radiance to the General that day, Komui remarked, thinking about it now.

_**-oOo-**_

_With a soul embodiment that physically drums..._

_**-oOo-**_

His student noticed nothing of the sort himself but he was obviously admiring General Cross - walking tall, proud, with dignity and self-respect, and simply walking forward without stopping, not even to look back to see if Allen was following.

Allen was in awe of General Cross...

_**-oOo-**_

_With love, affections, emotions, tangible feelings on the skin._

_**-oOo-**_

The Supervisor realizes Allen's awe has never changed over the last three years despite all the horrid things Cross says, does, and forces on the special disciple. Allen never stopped looking up to Cross (literally and metaphorically) because...

Komui can't think of the reason, but it was pure and it was alive.

Those two...

Komui recognized they were incredible, unmistakably veracious, and they...

_Belonged_; together as mentor and apprentice. Belonged here, at this very moment, at the Black Order. _Simply belonged._

_**-oOo-**_

_Humans live to bleed..._

_**-oOo-**_

"Wal... ker..."

Komui looked at the youngest, brought out of a pensive reverie. Allen was smiling. Allen was _smiling_ for the first time since he leaped out of his hell-like experience two weeks ago. A smile suited Allen's cute, round face better than the scowl or that melancholic thin line.

People doted on his glorious smile, shining bright. Lively. Dazzling. Meaningful. A thousand words and a thousand more wasn't enough to explain that adoring stretch of his lips.

But what was it that made it special?

Made it Allen?

And made Allen cherish this moment then, and most doubtlessly now?

_**-oOo-**_

_And survive to heal._

_**-oOo-**_

* * *

_My summary may change from time to time. I'm not good at writing summaries without having a few chapters already written, so... But I hope this was fulfilling to your tastes. Also, the main characters may change - referring to Cross - depending on how this goes. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Uprising Stage Of Crux

**- Uprising Stage Of Crux -**

_**-oOo-**_

_Time came and gone._

_**-oOo-**_

Three years...

Allen stared wistfully at the sunrise o'er the grassy plains. During the last three years Allen feels he has accomplished many tedious tasks, all of which made him who he is, what made him stronger. Although sometimes... He hears a voice inside his head. Now correct him if he's wrong, but isn't that a sign of insanity? No less a reason to be concerned about it, however, telling Cross was absolutely not an option.

Scared; when Allen feels someone or _something_ inside him grasping his very core, stirring his insides and stimulating new emotions and boiling bursts of bubbles scorched his soul. There a times when Allen says or performs an outradgeous, dangerous, something unlike him, actions which feel surrealistic. Ever since that day at Mana's grave, Allen, in all paranoia sense, knows he wasn't alone. Sometimes, just sometimes, Allen becomes someone else entirely, and he isn't completely there. He witnesses what is happening while also seeing only darkness or blinding light at the same time. His sensory senses tingle from stimulation by clicking the fact he touches, tastes, hears, smells (and see, as aforementioned) things, all sorts of things, while he has a hazy memory of causing experiences. Rarely, oh so rarely, his body moves. _On its own_. Mostly, it's during these dream-like moments.

In generalization, Allen is there, while at the exact same time, out of touch, as though he were watching his life occurring without causing it.

Matter of fact, it's so vague, Allen couldn't describe it if he tried. Memory foggy, explanation worst, seeing how he is the single person experiencing this... out-of-reality occurrence.

"Get your ass moving!" Cross shouted, pushing with unnecessary force, Allen forward, and he slammed into a thin, supple and gnarled tree. "We're already late because of you, and because of you we're going to be even more late!"

Allen groaned. "I'm sorry, Allen," he uttered in feigned sympathy, pretending to be Cross. "Oh, that's alright, Master. I'm not one to hold grudges, you know. _So I forgive you_."

Glaring at his mentor, he asked evenly, "And where do you get it I'm at fault?" He kept his tone soft in spite of his irritation. "They wanted us at HQ four months ago, and it was your decision to prolong the command from Komui. If it weren't for me you probably wouldn't even be going-"

"Then get your scrawny ass moving if you want to go there so bad."

"So you're blaming _me_ again?" Allen crossed his arms in a huff, snorting... though quickly picking up his pace. "Insufferable bastard."

"What was that?" Allen stiffened as Cross came up behind him, nervously craning his neck a tad, so he could see that devilish glint in his master's eyes, and the challenge of courage he sent forth for the kid.

Use courage and A) Receive a load of debts, B) Get put to time consuming work - none at all enjoyable as you can imagine - or C) Feel the petrifying wrath of his hammer. Don't use courage and none of that will happen - ha! unlikely - and be labeled as a scaredy cat - which Allen most definitely was if Cross was involved, and his mortifying debts - so there's no win/win, but saves the aches. Still...

"C'mon, I'm listening. What did you say?" Cross continued to beckon.

"Noth-nothing, sir."

_**-oOo-**_

_Like time, things, factors, have changed._

_**-oOo-**_

A snort of mockery, yet amusement followed, as Cross grabbed Allen by the scruff of his neck, jerked him back, and shoved him forward again. "You're too slow."

It's not that Allen was slow, no, it's that Cross was a fast walker, faster than Allen, and likely the only individual faster at walking in their normal pace when they went full stride than Allen, but it was also because Cross wasn't slowing the journey or trying to be lazy today, nor scheming a way out of this situation. And he has longer legs than Allen. So wrap all this together...

Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard Krory became an Exorcist not long after we went to his castle, Master."

The General's maroon eyes flickered temporarily to his student, then back to the path they were walking, which consisted of dirt and grass and twigs, so they 'created' their path. The idea was to avoid the cities at the present time, to save spare time due to predicted hassles. Normally, Cross and Allen both desired traveling through the cities in their travel, so Allen can locate and destroy the Akuma and Cross lures them out with his coat, if Allen misses any when he goes awol. Often he does.

"Congratulations to him," Cross murmured.

Allen turned around, walking backwards, so he could face Cross when he spoke. "You gave him the compatible Innocence, didn't you? It must have some relation to Roseanne, or at least you."

Cross ignored Allen's comments, once again, pushing him forward, nearly knocking him off his feet this time. Allen finally perceived his hint, spinning around, including an extra boost in his step, and wondered how the Black Order was doing. The last he saw it was about seven months ago, and last he heard from them was four months ago, right after Krory joined and they were ordered back to Headquarters, however, Cross's debt collectors cut Allen's conversation with Komui short, and when it sounded like Komui was trying to tell him something urgent. He hoped Komui wasn't worrying about them, because Allen nor Cross contacted Headquarters again. Without stumbling upon anyone from the Black Order either, there was no way to send a message to Komui.

The only bad thing about Timcanpy is he cannot communicate with the organization like the rest of the golems can, and the other lousy golems _were_ lousy, breaking so easily.

_**-oOo-**_

_Soldiers have been awakened for their fight._

_**-oOo-**_

"It's boring today."

"Yep."

Krory and Lavi shared an eye-to eye moment, moving - barely - their heads, so not to disrupt their comfortable position with their chins clapped on the table; Krory's arms dangled at his sides and Lavi's stretched in front of him.

They sighed, staring at the half asleep scientists.

"Be glad Komui hasn't spiced up another experiment," Reever said, finishing his last paper and laying it on top of the tall stack beside him. "Why don't you two go train if you're so bored? I think Kanda is looking for a training partner, and Miranda is working with General Nine with Time Record. Maybe you could be of use there, Lavi?"

Another shared look, and a groan following.

"You could be on a mission, isn't that worse than sitting here with nothing to do right now? What with the Noah Clan targeting Exorcists?" Johnny offered optimistically.

"A mission actually sounds good with how bored I am," Lavi deprecated dismissively.

"I'd rather not train with Kanda, though," Krory uttered. "I fear he might actually kill me."

"Yuu wouldn't do that."

"He might almost kill you," Reever remarked thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that: Kanda might _almost_ kill you. He did it once, almost killed an Exorcist. But those two really don't get along." Reever cupped his cheek, leaning on his part of the table with a small grin forming. "They're scary to watch sometimes, but they can be a bit amusing, however annoying. I guess they were actually sparing that one time, though, and naturally it got out of hand without supervision when they were both in a black mood."

"Huh?"

Reever forgot Lavi never met Allen. Krory has, but he was new and he didn't know Kanda's and Allen's correspondences in their not-so-friendly relationship. Yet Lenalee insists they're best friends. Too many people doubted that; then look who Allen's mentor was, and how long Lenalee has known the both of them, and the notion became more tolerable if not acceptable.

"General Cross-" Reever suddenly stared out the library doors, catching a golden gleam. "-is back..." Reever gasped. "General Cross!"

Instantly, maybe a _little_ too melodramatically, heads swung in one direction - the doorway. Pens scribbled off the paper, people jumped to their feet, some dropped their stacks of completed or unfinished work. The gasps of sheer surprise and joy and relief, were neutral. Save the two Exorcists who merely turned their heads a mere length, wide-eyed, mouth opening, causing their heads to lift slightly off the table... Then they shrugged. Sighed.

"It's _so boring_," Lavi whined.

"Maybe Jerry will teach me how to cook a few recipes..?" Krory whispered, drooling.

_**-oOo-**_

_Maybe not._

_**-oOo-**_

Lenalee zipped through the halls. _Allen is home. Allen is home. __**Allen is home**_; kept repeating its mantra cycle inside her head, and her heart pounded with anticipation. Not having any word on General Cross and Allen... It scared her, because around the time General Yeager was killed, they _disappeared_. Vanished. Traceless. Komui tried to hide this fact from her, but she overheard his coversation with Reever and found his report files, about their disappearance.

Honestly, you don't give the files of the secret to someone who is unknown to the secret! Lenalee is his assistant, but he's supposed to be a '_genius_.' Sometimes she wondered about that.

A pinch of insatiable eagerness, Lenalee bolted through the Science Department and leaped up the stairs to Komui's door-less office, and the splotch of pure snow-white instantly gathered her attention. She overlooked certain facts though: The hair was tousled, snarly, miniscule spots of blood and dirt. But it was still _Allen's_ undoubtedly.

Lenalee thoughtlessly dashed over to said person, pushing past scientists - who needing Komui to sign papers (again) - and a few Exorcists - Lavi, Miranda, Krory - and jumped at Allen, securely embracing the younger boy. "Allen!"

The rest of the room went stone-still, shell-shocked silent; General Cross arched a questioning red brow; almost every other soul wide-eyed in surprise yet also horror, for they could hear Komui flouncing back to his office with his "Wonderful cup of coffee!"

Allen rocked, swinging back and forth like a pendulum hooked in the ground and upside down, air wheezing out of the boy in her grasp, and he seemed to deflate. Notwithstanding, Lenalee refused his release, holding him closer.

"Lenalee," Allen gasped somehow, seemly much paler. "Good... to see... you." His head dropped back and she thought he was dead for a moment.

Loosening her secure hug, Allen breathed in his previous cut-off-oxygen that he was in such dire need for, practically inflating. "Allen?"

He smiled jovially, vigorously returning her hug. "I didn't say you had to let go," he whispered, inhaling her scent. "I missed you, Lenalee! It's been so long!"

"Uh, what's going?" Lavi asked Reever.

"Er, well, they're hugging, Lavi."

"I see that, but... She's never hugged me like that! Or at all. It seems unfair, and suspicious, don't you think?" His thin frown stretched, and he pulled a magnifying glass out of somewhere in the room. "This calls for investigating! Bump-da-da-dump!"

Awkward - this scenario. No longer were they contemplating the hug - they never let go yet - but Lavi's brain. It had to be a pea. A tiny green pea. With his mighty magnifying glass, he inspected Allen and Lenalee close up, squinting his precious one eye that shimmered with curiosity as he stuck his tool to the bridge of Allen's nose.

Allen blinked. Lavi blinked.

"Can I help you?" Allen asked uncertainly.

_**-oOo-**_

_Black holes of consistent mysteries!_

_**-oOo-**_

"Who, pray tell, are you?" Lavi interrogated, plainly playing the role of a rather simple-minded detective, if he were playing at all...

"Uh... Allen Walker."

"So, Allen Walker, if that's your real name-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen interjected, mildly offended. "Are you calling me a liar!?"

"No, maybe... An imposter-" Lenalee silenced Lavi by _her_ gently definition, kicking the redhead in the shin.

"Leave him alone, Lavi!" Lenalee beseeched. "Allen is an Exorcist like us, and General Cross's disciple. And he came personally with the General, as you can see-" Lenalee motioned at General Cross, whom stared at the scene blankly with his head tilted to the side, approaches of all of this, them, in his circumspection. "There's no way someone or anything could impersonate one without the other knowing. They're just that close, you know."

"No, Master's just that genuine of a demon," Allen shook his head with a weary sigh. Inside his mind he was already calculating the recent debts he's received from Cross to pay, for the total sum.

"No, he's just that stupid," Cross deadpanned.

_**-oOo-**_

_Then again, perhaps not._

_**-oOo-**_

"So you wo were in India all this time?" Komui calmly asked, accepting Allen's full report about the last seven months. Unlike the other Generals, Cross doesn't check in daily, and he wouldn't check in at all if not for his pupil and his pupil being known by the Black Order and especially Central, thus they had to write reports. Or, to be specifically clear, Allen writes the reports, and what his master decides to tell him to write, since the man is too lazy to work...

Allen nodded, suspiciously eyeing the group of people outside the messy office of the Black Order head. In turn, they stared at him and General Cross. What was the problem? There wasn't, really, rather, everyone was bored and too nosy for their own good.

"I'm sorry to have misled your theories, Komui," Allen said apologetically. "I tried to contact you again, but the golem you gave me broke while in India, right after the call, in fact, so there was no way left to contact you."

"I see..."

"Why isn't there a science experiment dissecting us yet?" Lavi whispered.

Reever shrugged. There was no need for a brain to understand who and what he was referring to. Komui walked in earlier while Allen and Lenalee were hugging. Safe to say Komui would go over-protective, diabolical maniac scientist on them again. Surprisingly, he didn't. Most presumed it was because General Cross was there, between Komui and the friends. A few assumed Komui might be completely serious over the matter of General Cross returning, for no one expected it, nor had many expected him to be alive. Most don't know about Allen either, not being the topic of every conversation. People come in and out science divisions and the organization's branches, therefore, the cluelessness of him having a boy under his wing. Albeit, no one likes to talk about the General all too much, seeing it causes worries and the worries become extra burdens. In other words, the scientists and Exorcists were all in awe of them at this moment.

Suspicious and worried, too.

"I think it's because Allen and Lenalee have always been close," Reever explained. "When Allen returned with General Cross, often those two would be inseparable. Because they never stay for long when they come home, so Lenalee worries about those two most of all, what with them not checking in daily like everyone else."

"It's not like it stops Komui from trying to murder you if you so much as look at Lenalee wrong or simply touch her hand," Lavi deadpanned.

"There might be a small difference, though, with Allen and Lenalee's relationship," Johnny spoked up, smiling weirdly. "Allen arrived not long after I transferred here from the American Branch. I think the situation in which Allen arrived may be the cause of Komui's subtlety on this subject."

"I think I get what you're saying," Tapp muttered.

"I don't," Lavi pouted, staring at Krory and Miranda. "Do you? You two have been awfully quiet."

"I met Allen once before, but I don't know anything about him, Lavi," Krory said.

"I just joined..."

Lavi groaned. "I'm so out of the loop here."

"Tell me, then," Komui began, regaining everyone's attention, "why did you not return when I requested you do so four months ago?"

The answer to that question was quite simple, and Allen thought it was unnecessary. Yet the uncertainty and faintest hint of naïvety held strong in those dark eyes of the Supervisor as his gaze shifted from Cross to Allen repeatedly. Seriousness leaked off Komui. Was Allen missing something?

"It's Allen's fault," Cross claimed, puffing out wisps of cloudy smoke in the air.

Said person turned to him, gawking. "Where the hell do you get it's _my fault_!?" Allen demanded uproariously. "Can you be any more immature? Take responsibility for once you-"

"You didn't pay the debts fast enough." How could he be so tranquil and blunt, as well as heartless and guiltless - demonic - when he puts the 'obvious' blame on Allen? The devil!

"Who do you think earned those debts?"

"So what if I did?"

"You should pay them yourself!"

"Idiot apprentice, then I would dirty my clothes and surround myself with ugly things. Isn't it torture enough I have something like you in my life almost 24/7? If anything I deserve the pity."

"I wasn't asking for pity!"

Lenalee giggled, redirecting the quickly infuriating-striking gazes to her, in the nick of time, because Allen looked ready to burst or strangle Cross. Allen already formed several calculations over Cross's death and where he would stash the body or something like that. In the end, nobody would suspect the boy.

"So... you're late because of the debts?" Komui almost laughed; his amusement noticeable.

"That's not funny, Komui!" Allen bewailed pitifully.

"I daresay, it is. It definitely is. Though I suppose I should apologize for thinking it so." Komui half-heartedly shrugged, skimming through the large report given to him. "Never mind that. Why are you in tatters, Allen?"

The white-haired boy examined himself. Fresh cuts, torn clothing, bruises he felt more than saw, and bloody, Allen certainly was a mess. While Cross was perfectly perfect.

"I didn't realize how much of a mess I was," he remarked stupidly. "Well, there was a fight." Komui suddenly perked up at that. "Akuma have attacked us a lot lately, coming in massive hordes. I'd say there were targeting something specific, but... it's been like this for awhile lately."

Komui stared at Cross. The General must be the objective of the Akuma. Using the Akuma, the Millenium Earl could eventually and swiftly locate him. Komui had no doubt Cross could very well handle himself against thousands of Akuma, but with a Noah there as well... The Akuma could easily sneak up on Cross and infect him with their poison, and being an equip-type Exorcist, he'd die, or the situation would be vice versa with the Noah and Akuma roles. But Allen... Where does he, _will_ he, stand in that mist? How much could he endure?

"Then I reckon you two never ran into anyone particularly conspicuous or reasonably dangerous other than the Akuma?" Komui inquired.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Allen furrowed his brows, tipping his head to the side like a confused child.

General Cross sighed. Unlike the brat, he understood exactly what Komui was speaking of. The Clan of Noah, the underlings, the Earl's minions. Each possessing their own special ability. Who they are, where they are, and what all they can do, is unknown, making them stronger than they already were, including the advantage they get from this.

"The Clan of Noah," Cross voiced Komui's thought.

"Precisely. How do you know, General?"

A long, drawn-out sighed escaped the General as he finished his cigarette. "I'm a very knowledgeable person... Aside from that, two Noah were tracking my idiot apprentice and myself for a long time now. Don't worry, I led them astray."

There seemed to be an eerie silence lingering in the air and Allen glance back and forth between Komui and Cross as they shared a mutual understanding through their minds somehow. Feeling out of the loop, Allen wanted to ask a few questions, but General Cross looked at him with a look that demanded his silence and left Allen to study on the news. He drew a blank. Completely.

_**-oOo-**_

_Can you hear the lullaby of truth unknown?_

_**-oOo-**_

Harmony of a piano and a soft beautiful, angelic yet demonic voice, reiterated inside his head, slowly getting louder-louder-louder.

_Louder_-_louder_-_**louder**_.

Allen splashed water on his face, trepidation evident on his pale, sweat-mixed-with-watery face. Breathing unevenly from rapidly growing panic and torturing cephalalgia, ripples gradually became small tides in the water basin (he hovered over) beneath his lips. His left hand lay flat against the mirror above him, his right gripping the sink like iron enclosing a leaf. Any more power and he might break it. Luckily it didn't crack. Instead, it was scratched by his dull nails, as a way to vanquish some pain, but it was useless.

The music kept playing. The voice continued singing. He could hear it, yet he couldn't decipher the words.

The ringing came from everywhere - inside and outside his head, somewhere else unknown. More reluctant than desired, Allen lifted his head to stare at his abhorrent reflection.

_**-oOo-**_

_Only yourself..._

_**-oOo-**_

His somewhat longish white hair that sunk to just above his jawbone, curled at the edges, thoroughly ruffled and knotty, still tousled, as he had clambered out of bed for refreshing after having, once again, a nightmare that disconcerted him straight to his kernel. Just like the image in front of him.

Golden.

Flamboyant golden irises.

They stared back at him in place of his supposed-to-be-reflected feathery gray orbs. His panting ceased, no, his breathing altogether, stopped like his terrified heart. Trembling, Allen backed away from the mirror as Komui's news from earlier echoed on fire in his tormented mind:

"_The Clan of Noah are the Millenium Earl's subordinates and our enemy. Their appearance are far competently distinguished: Ashen skin, seven stigmatas across their foreheads, and pure amber eyes._"

His revulsion never helped - those bright golden/amber eyes continued staring back at him, taunting, degrading, petrifying. Allen bit his lip in order to force down his scream of horror, hoping it merely be his paranoid imagination.

_**-oOo-**_

_Can see your true reflection._

_**-oOo-**_

Cross pursed his lips together, silently stalking in the lavatory. Too caught up in his disbelief and fear, Allen hadn't noticed until he backed up into Cross. Shakily, he blinked the tears of fear and distraught away, looking up at Cross.

"Mas-Master?" he croaked, gulping a lump in his throat.

"Another nightmare, Allen?" Cross susurrated.

He solemnly nodded, immediately overwhelmed by dizziness. The world spun, the earth quaked, and the pain worsened tenfold. Cross easily caught Allen as darkness rushed to his vision, and consciousness slipped away. The night must have worn him thin.

"A little more time. Give him a little more time."

_**-oOo-**_

_Inside the mist of misfortune alas._

_**-oOo-**_


	4. Obstreperous Soldier

_**- **_**Obstreperous Soldier -**

_**-oOo-**_

_An enigma of nightmares._

_**-oOo-**_

Allen leisurely stalked through the almost empty halls. He hadn't planned on where to go today or what to do, but sitting idle in his bedroom wasn't an option. At least not a comfortable one. Staying in bed would make the already soporific Exorcist more sleepy and he would eventually fall asleep or sit in there tired all day.

More than ever, Allen didn't want to sleep. He was afraid to have another nightmare, and last night he had two. His nightmares are often reoccurring, normally the same two dreams he has, and one is about Mana when Allen turned his father into an Akuma, and the second is of the lake, which he comprehends little of; the mood and oddities in that dream sent shivers down his spine. Last night, though, he had a different one about a questionable Noah-like reflection in his form, like a Noah Allen, you could say. Yet... It was... It _felt_ so real. It was a dream, wasn't it...

The only way to discover the truth is to ask Cross, since he was in the dream - that is chilling - for but a brief moment.

_**-oOo-**_

"So what do you think, General?" Komui asked tentatively.

General Cross eyed the scientist who stood beside him, being illuminated by Hevlaska's bright glow only. "What do I think of what, Supervisor?"

Komui laughed lightly.

_**-oOo-**_

Wondering where he could find the demon he calls a master, Allen yawned, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. To ask Cross such an unorthodox question may result in a bit of inferior emotions from the scoffing or smug man, who will likely remark something odd about Cross being him his dreams or something else entirely similar yet far-fetch. General Cross lacks maturity most of the time, but Allen must merit Cross for the few things he's done good in his life, as far as Allen is aware, and what he's done for Allen over the last three years. Jejune or not... Whether Allen liked it or not...

Allen owes General Cross his very life. Ever since the day Cross picked him off the thunder clouds and lightning fields, since the same day of Mana's destruction and Allen's beginning of a transformation. If Cross heard these thoughts, the man would be cynical and crude about him stupidly thinking Cross saved Allen's life for Allen and not because it was his job, or act the exact same way, but saying how foolish Allen is to in debt his life to somebody over something so 'trifling.'

**-oOo-**

"What do you think of Allen?" Komui clarified.

"He's a brat, an idiot," Cross claimed bluntly.

Not always, Cross purposely forgot to include. "He's not always a brat, an idiot," Cross spoke only in his mind, for he knew the ridicule that would bring from Komui, or anyone, in this matter. Hardly Cross admitted to himself, tossing the self-confession out of his thoughts before they could finish, but Allen has done more than impress the General over the last few years.

Allen was...

_**-oOo-**_

The white-haired boy smiled sweetly, approaching Arystar Krory III at the table with the redhead from yesterday and another woman, who were both new to him. He's met neither before and was curious to know them. "Good morning."

"Hey-whoa, can you _eat_ all that" the redhead gaped at the mountain of food in the white-haired boy's arms as he waddled his way to the empty seat next to the brunette.

"Oh, yes, of course," Allen said enthusiastically. "I have a rather large appetite. Who was it that said... I think it was Reever who said I eat so much because of my Innocence, being a parasitic-type Exorcist, and my Innocence consuming so much of my energy." Allen started eating his rice and scavenged through the pile of food for his mitarashi dangos. "Fine with me. I _love _food. The more the merrier, and boy am I merry. Jerry's cooking is so delicious!"

"No... kidding."

_**-oOo-**_

"What do you think of Allen's Innocence, General?" Komui questioned, closing his eyes as he let the image of Allen's inchoate left arm fill his vision, inwardly remarking the change in color; it darkened.

"Unpredictable," Cross answered honestly. "It's evolved. There's a chance it might evolve once more."

"Evolution of an Innocence?" The scientist's eyes snapped open. "I've never heard of it happening before."

_**-oOo-**_

_Evolution is vital to survival._

_**-oOo-**_

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lavi. Some call me Junior."

Allen looked at Miranda with a bright, encouraging smile, noticing her antsy composure. "Miranda Lotto."

He gentlemanly offered his hand, to which the elder woman anxiously accepted, and shook her hand. The warm gesture bound more courage in Miranda, who in turn offered him a meek smile. Allen considered the consonances and vowels he could piece together to pronounce a speech or phrase, though he nodded his acknowledgement of Krory toward said man. Allen meets new individuals near every day, even as a young boy. Remembering names is the issue he is forced with and what to say is another. Especially to those who are new Exorcists, as he hardly remembered anyone becoming an Exorcist after him and meeting them in person.

"He-hey, where'd all your food go?" Lavi stammered, blinking the perplex shock away from his eye, thinking there might be a problem with his vision.

Allen licked his fingers clean of frosting before wolfing down a dozen dangos. "I ate it," he beamed, holding one of his mitarashi dangos out to the eye-patch. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

Allen shrugged, unhesitantly eating the last of his food with a contented sigh, patting his stomach. "It's good to be home."

_**-oOo-**_

_Innocence is the key to survival._

_**-oOo-**_

"And what are your thoughts," Komui began inquisitively, "about the prophecy?"

General Cross, in all spite of being the brilliant genius he is, one in which the world has never seen before, had unlikely and possible theories, knowing jumping to conclusions is drastic and may lead to unknown events that needn't occur. Not now. Maybe not at all. The dangers, if said theories prove true and are too soon spoken, may lead to dangers from either side of the war. Betrayal is to be expected, after all, in a war. Betrayal, Cross thought as he recollected some memories, could very well come Innocence as well as the accomodator.

_Destroyer of Time._

_Allen Walker, some time in the black future, your Innocence will create the extraordinary Destroyer of Time._

Why must Hevlaska's prophecies be undesirably cryptic?

Refusing to admit his keen interest on this subject would be an unbelievable lie. But his theories... Cross thought none of them to be accurate. 'Destroyer' and 'time' arises numerous possibilities. Endless possibilities.

"We'll have to wait for the conclusive end to tell," Cross said.

_**-oOo-**_

_Opinions are suggestions supported..._

_**-oOo-**_

"Is Allen ready?"

"For battle? He's been ready for years."

"Is he _capable_, General?"

Cross snorted. "Next to the Generals, that brat will be the best Exorcist you have."

"Now, don't you think that's biased? I'm sure Kanda could be an equal."

"Tiedoll's kid?" Cross looked at Komui. "They're all improving, I'll admit that much, Supervisor. Allen improves differently. In time you may understand, when Allen reaches his full capabilities..." The General sighed. "There's more to a soldier than strength and power. It just may be my intuition, being his teacher."

Komui smiled earnestly. "Biased or not, you're correct about one thing, certainly. Do you think he's ready for the coat?"

"To officially be called an Exorcist?" Cross grinned, and Komui permitted the elevator to move up. "_Certainly._"

_**-oOo-**_

_By creed, judgement, and experiences; personas._

_**-oOo-**_

"Allen!" Johnny yelled, dashing down the halls as fast as his scrawny legs could take him, a box held closely to his chest.

Spotting the white hair amongst the mostly emptiness and handful crowd around the specific area the boy was walking, then stopped when hearing his name being called. He smiled at the scientist, having not seen the brown-haired genius in months, at least in physical confrontation, face to face. Johnny and Allen were close, like Allen and Lenalee's relationship, he shared one of similarity to Johnny, having been with either of the two throughout the durations of the periods he had returned home.

"Johnny?" Allen asked, a bit of, evidentially, concern sketching in his pale features. "What's the rush for?"

"This!" Johnny shoved the box in Allen's chest with an eager grin, ignoring the surrounding Exorcists, and Reever, who had been steadily approaching them.

Allen examined the box, confused, while shifting its angles somewhat nervously, all the while curiously. "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll know."

"Okay."

Conceding the likelihood of it being dangerous at zero percent since Johnny gave it to him, Allen lifted the lid of the box, however suspiciously, without being condemned of his wariness under reasonable speculation, Allen found silver and black. Reassured the lack of danger, he removed the lid entirely, discovering the silver rose cross shining under the gleam of the light, glinting as Allen raised it, bringing it closer to his face. The rose cross sparkled, and struck with awe, Allen clamped the lid under the box and carefully stroked the silver with his bare right hand. The cool smooth texture sent chills up his arm, not at all unpleasant. Slowly, his fingers outlined the cross on the black robust fabric, yet altogether genuinely soft. His fingers strayed to the silver trimmings, the three visible ornate buttons. Realization arrived late; he gasped, zealously taking out the coat and studying it in whole, dropping the box in the process.

"This is mine, Johnny!?" Allen exclaimed joyously, albeit knowing the answer.

"That's right. Go on, try it on!"

"Right." Allen slipped the uniform on over his normal casual apparel, finding the coat just right for him. Neither big nor small, neither snug nor loose. It hugged his body perfectly. Being the first time donning the Exorcist uniform, or coat like this in general, it felt a tad strange, uncomfortable. His overwhelming excitement to possess the official Exorcist emblem surpassed the discomfort, and he slid his hands down his frontal appearance, his smiling widening, as if to make sure this was real.

"General Cross told Komui you completed your training," Johnny explained after a few moments, when Allen's face began to contort with incomprehension within his lively bewilderment. "He granted you permission to wear the coat now, Allen. You're an official Exorcist!"

"You never wore this coat before?" Lavi asked, tugging on Allen's sleeve.

"Master wouldn't let me," Allen clarified, fascinated beyond comparison. "Said, "You can't wear the Exorcist uniform unless you're an Exorcist. Can't be an Exorcist until you complete your training." So I wasn't allowed."

"It suits you," Krory muttered.

"You think so?" Allen twisted his body around so he could better his further observation of himself, then he stared at Johnny. "Thanks, Johnny. I love it."

"Thanks, Allen," Johnny said. "I've been working on the perfect design for you since you arrived at the Black Order, so it took a long time to perfect it with you constantly aging and hardly coming around. I was worried this wouldn't fit you, because seven months ago was the last time I took measurements. I wanted to surprise you, so I estimated your growth-"

"Okay, Johnny, I think he gets it," Reever said, chuckling. "Congratulations, Allen."

_I've completed my training... This means... Master..._

_**-oOo-**_

_Rewarded a long since anticipated honor..._

_**-oOo-**_

Allen incoherently mumbled something before darting down the halls, and Reever shouted after him, and Allen hadn't heard. It was a nagging urgency sensation compelling Allen to find his mentor, and he searched every place possible the General could be - Cross's room, the lounge, the Science Department. There were other rooms, but he eventually settled with Komui's office, and sure enough, General Cross was inside, sitting directly across from Komui.

"Allen?" Komui lifted his head to meet Allen's indecipherable gaze.

Oddly, Allen felt bitter, this emotion gradually cracking through his shell, straight to his core, then his expression. He glared at Cross, who continued to pretend to unacknowledge his student's appearance. Komui's seriousness morphed into feigned cheerfulness and he rambled, saying something like how wonderful it was to see Allen and complimenting him on his merits, as well as earning his uniform. But Cross set it off.

The aura fluctuating around him, remaining undetermined. Seriousness? Anger? Frustration? Allen bit his tongue for awhile, trying to comprehend his master's peculiar antics. There's always some reaction, some word, coming from the redhead.

"What are you hiding from me, Master?" Allen calmly demanded, slowly approaching the couch.

Komui's eyes broadened slightly, mouth clenching. In all truth, the ripples of air emanating from the both of them as a testimony of challenge and daring, made him want to run in the corner. Their relationship - Cross and Allen's - needed closer inspection; they were too incomprehensible for Komui's liking. And maybe his safety as well.

A dark expression cross Allen's face when Cross left his question unanswered. _Scary. What have you done to the boy, General?_ Komui sipped his coffee silently, deciding to remain out of this minor conflict that filled rapidly with distinctive anger and unnecessary tension. Komui observed, wondering if Cross was purposely trying to infuriate his student to lessen the likely shock and horror for Allen's sake, thinking about how Allen might take the news. Then he pondered over the mystery of how Allen knew something was up.

"What are you hiding from me, Master?" Allen, impatiently, repeated, grabbing Cross's collar and jerking him forward so they were eye to eye. "Tell me."

Komui blinked. This was unlike Allen, that demanding, cold tone, and those icy slanted eyes. No, that wasn't Allen Walker in the least. Even when angered, Allen never acted like this. Usually, if Komui recollects accurately, Allen reacts overdramatically, loudly, childishly, not harshly. Unconsciously, Komui tightly gripped his coffee cup, rigid by aura emitting from Allen. It was anger, yes, but was it his own?

_That's foolish thinking. Of course it's Allen. Who else could it be?_

"You can inform him, General, if you like," Komui said hesitantly, knowing he may come to regret this later.

"You will tell me," Allen seethed, tightening his grip on Cross's uniform. Why did he have such a nasty sensation?

"I'm leaving," Cross replied, appearing bored, yet his own rage lain in his swirling maroon eyes.

No one handled General Cross Marian like an inferior subordinate. Allen, his idiot apprentice, is one person especially he hated most to be handled like this from, like baggage. But Cross knew exactly what had overcome Allen, and that grip of his right now, was not Allen's own strength alone. It might be impenetrable. If Cross attempted to push Allen away, in all likelihood, something drastic may happen, and that is something Komui cannot see. They cannot know Allen's secret.

_**-oOo-**_

_And granted full permission of catastrophe..._

_**-oOo-**_

"Leaving?" Allen repeated coldly. "Leaving! _Leaving_? You can't be _leaving_. You just returned."

"He's been given an assignment, Allen, you must understand," Komui interjected, averting eye contact with Allen.

Cross cursed under his breath as he saw a flicker of amber in those stormy silver orbs. Conflicted and suppressed, a mix of both their feelings and emotions don't meet on common ground and battle each other. Cross presumed both were somewhat understanding the situation while somewhat out of it. Cross knows _he_ is smart enough to let the wall of protection and secrets tumble down, as it be their only guard, so he ultimately knew Allen was in control, yet in a haze, being controlled by innermost feelings. A rare thing, indeed.

"An assignment?" he asked lowly.

"I know what you want to ask, but I'm sorry to say, I cannot tell you. This specific mission came from Central. All details are classified on the matter, even I am unaware of-"

"You're sending him alone." It was a statement, not a question. Komui silently wondered when Allen's inferring abilities sharpened. "With the Noah out there? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, Al-"

"I WON'T!" Allen scream angrily, gritting his teeth. "You said it yourself, Komui, not even a general can hold their own against the right amount of Akuma and a Noah or two."

"Cross is different," Komui tried to cajole Allen calmly. "He has Grave of Maria to conceal himself and-"

"They killed a general already and destroyed eight pieces of Innocence, including Yeager's own," Allen lamented, sadness burning his blaze of fury blue. "We've lost numerous Exorcists already, didn't you tell me that yesterday? General Klaud Nine and Winters Sokalo have already returned, and the Exorcists dispatched to find General Tiedoll succeeded and are currently traveling with him, as he refused to come home."

Allen paused, releasing Cross reluctantly. "And you plan to send Master out there when the Millenium Earl and the Clan of Noah are targeting the Generals? It's difficult, you know, to think it could have happened to me or Cross while we were traveling alone, location unknown to you, and now you expect me to let you send Master by himself? For a mission you don't even known anything about!"

"It was given to me years ago, brat," Cross said, standing up, seeing Allen's words seemed to strike Komui hard, sent him into paralyzing shock, uncertainty. "I put it on halt to train you, and now you've completed it. Now I must finish my job."

Allen looked at General Cross, realizing the packed suitcase he already prepared. "You're leaving today?"

"Don't sound so petrified."

Allen snatched Cross's wrist before he could take one too many steps away from him. This unwanted feeling, paralyzing, numbing... fear? Allen mustn't let General Cross leave on his own. "Let me come with you. Please, Master."

The General never glanced over his shoulder. The slight quiver in Allen's tone... He was still in the haze, he could tell, but the haze could just as easily bring tears as much as wretched fury. Looking at Allen might make this harder, he sensed that, and he hadn't answer as to why that could be true.

"No, you're staying here," Cross said sternly.

"_Why_?" Allen bewailed, frustrated. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"You'll be a hindrance, that is why I came here to drop you off in the first place. Think for once, idiot."

Komui immediately recognized the irony of Cross's contradicting lies and truths today. Cross said Allen was ready. That Allen was capable... But for battle. Mentally, he isn't, is that what Cross is trying to say?

"Will you stop treating me like a child!" Allen shouted, gathering the attention of scientists outside the office.

A few moments later all heads turned away, though some ears listened, being all too nosy, being the scientists they were, for their own good.

"You are a child, Allen," Cross said, a sharp edge to his tone that made Allen flinch and step back, alerted and disturbed.

"I am not," he weakly protested, head casted downwards, almost in shame.

"Your job is to stay here. Remember your reason to continue, what made you decide to become an Exorcist." Cross began his walk out of the room and Allen trailed behind every step of the way.

In silence, they reached the water canal. Cross sighed, deciding he might as well take one last look of his pupil. Again, their gazes leveled, both equal with ferociousness and strong emotions. Somehow he was surprised to see how protective his student was of Cross. It should have been expected.

Cross grabbed Allen's wrist gingerly, making the boy stiffen, as he wasn't used to being touched by anyone let alone Cross. "Open your palm," Cross instructed, waiting patiently for Allen to do as ordered.

Allen felt weight land in his hand, and when Cross removed his hand, his eyes widened to that of saucers. "Master, Timcanpy's your golem. Why are you giving him to me-"

"Idiot," he scoffed. "Take care of Tim for me until I come back. He's taken quite the liking to you lately anyway." Cross eyed the gold golem, then Allen, wondering if Allen will be okay in the organization alone with the recent events occurring with Allen and _him_. "When I come back, I expect to see you're strength multiply tenfold brat."

Allen's head sunk again. "Master... don't go. Please, don't go by yourself."

"You should know better than to worry about me." Cross got in the dinghy, sitting on the cross thwart. "I ought to hit you for that."

"Master-"

"If you protest one more time I'll shoot you."

Allen momentarily clamped his mouth shut as finder pushed the small boat away, rowing Cross and himself slowly down the canal. "Master, last night, did I... Did you see me last night?"

Cross took a brief moment to measure the panic in Allen's features. "What are you talking about?"

"Dont follow me, Allen," Cross ordered as an afterthought. "I'll shoot you if you. Listen to Komui."

The boy looked almost heartbroken to watch Cross drift away in the canal. Why he was worried was beyond reason, Cross simply couldn't comprehend it. Him. But those shimmering gray eyes began to haunt Cross as Allen left his vision, filled with sadness and concern, panic among other things. Deep inside, the General knew better than to ignore it. He learned a long time ago the boy has a strong instinct in specific areas, and took it as a warning to remain highly alert.

Now, he had to hope for the best of all things the idiot apprentice wouldn't follow Cross.

_**-oOo-**_

_On the fields of blood and war._

_**-oOo-**_

The sun had fallen and the half moon resembling an awful lot of a certain white-haired boy's eyes hung in the black sky. Not a star lay in sight tonight.

Finishing the folding of his last shirt and his spare uniform, Allen closed his valise. He took but a second to relax, allow the essence of his room sink in, so welcoming with bearing open arms, and so warm it made his insides fuzzy. It's too bad he had to leave it so soon. Not had. _Must_.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw his reflection on the narrow, tall window near his bed. Yet it seemed like somebody else entirely, a type of knot of dwindling anxiety and fear squeezing his chest. In the reflection he saw a flicker of gold again.

Shaking his head, mustering all his surreptitiousness, Allen snuck out of his room and down the corridors. Unfortunately he had to take the canal unless he wanted to climb down cliff, which is more likely going to get him sighted with all the golems circling the tower outside above halfway up the cliff. Scientists, sleepy insomniacs or not, can catch him leaving without authorization. Komui has kept a close eye on Allen since Cross left a couple days ago, having Reever and maybe, just maybe, the specific Finders and Exorcists watch as well. Naturally, all the scientists that knew Komui would have their eyes open for him as well. So he had to be careful.

Allen must go. There's no way he can force himself to stay in the Black Order with this foreboding sensation. Everyone who knows shares Komui's and Cross' disagreement. Thus, Allen donned his inauthentic mask to pretend nothing bothered him. Also, to further his success, he played the dog with the cold. So he locked himself up in his room most of the day to lay. It drew no suspicion.

Without glancing back, Allen grabbed the oar, prudently and cautiously settling the suitcase under the cross thwart. Diligently, making little sounds, Allen stepped into the rowboat he'd prepare and check to make sure Timcanpy was somewhere on him, finding said golem in his hair.

"Do you think it wise to leave Headquarters on your own whims?" asked a raspy, muffled voice.

Allen covered his mouth and bit his tongue to stifle his yelp, looking in the direction of the voice, thoroughly startled. "Who's there?"

A penumbra appeared, becoming a silhouette of a short man dressed in an Exorcist's uniform. coming forth a few more steps, the moonlight illuminated his wrinkled face with similar black circular markings to a panda around the eyes. Allen studied him, gulping a lump in his throat.

"I'm not staying here," Allen said, his voice filled with the confidence he internally lacked. "There's nothing you can do about it. I must go."

"I won't intervene with your plans, Allen Walker," he said, and Allen noticed the suitcase in his hands.

"Are you going on an assignment, sir?" Allen asked.

The corner of the old man's lip curved up just a little. "Not exactly."

_**-oOo-**_

_Impending decisions amongst soldiers._

_**-oOo-**_


End file.
